


Cravings

by teekuppi (posket)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posket/pseuds/teekuppi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mpreg. Seb has cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 16th 2014 on [tumblr](http://moderncouchpotato.tumblr.com/post/94842488010/5-simi-ill-probably-send-you-some-more). Prompt: one night stand and falling pregnant au.

Sebastian waddles into the kitchen at midnight, feeling fat but craving caviar. He opens the fridge to search for it but there’s nothing there, and nothing in the pantry either, and nothing on the little shelf where they keep cooking oil and sauces. Obviously. 

Feeling put-out, Sebastian goes back to bed and wakes his husband up. “Kimi,” he says, whining, “I want caviar.”

“Hä?” Kimi stares at him in disbelief for half a second before shoving his face in the pillow and going back to sleep.

“Kimiiiiiiiiiiiiii.” Sebastian shakes him awake again. “Kimi, we don’t have caviar. But I want caviar.”

“No,” Kimi says.

“Yes.” Sebastian shakes him harder. “Kimi, I really, really want caviar.”

“No.”

“I  _need_  caviar.” He starts to pull the pillow out from under him, until Kimi grabs it back and holds on. Sebastian pouts.

Kimi cracks open an eye, having a sixth sense for Sebastian’s fifty different pleading expressions by now. “Why do you want caviar?”

"I don’t know,” Sebastian sighs, sitting down next to him with his legs folded to one side, “I just do.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Kimi half-complains as he rolls onto his back.

“I’m eight months pregnant and I’ve had cravings since two months,” Sebastian returns, “obviously you’ve heard that before.”

Kimi mumbles something and shuts his eyes. Then he starts snoring.

“KIMI!” Sebastian shouts, pushing him and almost making him fall off the bed. Kimi reawakens with a curse and Sebastian’s bottom lip trembles when he glares at him. “Kimi, please, I just want caviar. Can you get some for me?”

Kimi groans. “The supermarket is closed.”

“The 24-hour one in the next town is still open.”

“Too far.”

“I’ll drive you.”

“If you can fit this whole bed in the van.”

“Kimi,” Sebastian begs, nearly in tears, and it makes Kimi sit up a bit, suddenly alert. He pulls Sebastian into his arms and Sebastian buries his face in his shoulder, clinging to him tightly when his back is rubbed in soothing circles. 

“You know,” Kimi says softly to him then, “when we agreed you’d sleep with Hanna so we could have a child, everybody thought Hanna would be the one getting pregnant. But instead the child decided you were the better mother and went the other way…”

Sebastian chokes, laughing at the mental image. “Yeah… maybe because I am the better mother.”

“Obviously,” Kimi echoes him, teasing. Then he tips Sebastian’s face up to his with one hand on his cheek and kisses him, slow and gentle, quietly reassuring, before shifting over on the bed and urging Sebastian to lie down. Sebastian gets comfortable and cuddles up to him, and Kimi rests a hand on his swollen belly, thinking for a while.

“I’ll get you caviar in the morning?” he finally offers.

Sebastian smiles. “Yeah… okay. Sounds good.” He kisses Kimi one more time and soon he’s asleep, just like that, a habit he’s picked up from his husband, his lips curling slightly upwards as he chases his dreams. Kimi presses his nose to Sebastian’s hair and closes his eyes to do the same. 

In the morning, Kimi is prodded awake by Sebastian poking him in the chest. “Kimi,” he whispers in a strange, urgent voice as he waits for him to reach full consciousness, “Kimi, I’m not craving caviar anymore.”

“Good,” Kimi instantly mumbles and pushes Sebastian’s hand away. “Now I don’t have to go to the supermarket.”

Sebastian is silent for a minute. Then he says, very carefully, “I’m craving pickled olives instead.”

Kimi takes one look at him and smothers himself with a pillow. 

 

 


End file.
